FIGHT WITH DESTINY
by writer247
Summary: Clark continues to struggle with his destiny to be the man of steel when he helps Chloe investigate the murder of a fellow classmate. Lex's continued adversity with his father intensifies.
1. Default Chapter

INT: THE TORCH NEWSROOM - NIGHT  
  
Chloe puts the paper to bed as she edits another story. Clark sits across from her staring blankly at the computer monitor before him.  
  
Chloe retypes a few sentences and looks over at Clark. She shakes her head and continues to edit, she looks over at Clark again and stops typing.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Are you going to just be like that all night?  
  
CLARK  
  
(snaps out of a daze)  
  
What? Did you say something?  
  
Chloe gets up from behind her desk and walks over to Clark.  
  
CHLOE  
  
You've been Mr. Mopey all week. What's going on? I mean, if I wanted to see brooding all night, I'd be at home watching Angel.  
  
CLARK  
  
I am not brooding, I'm in deep thought.  
  
CHLOE  
  
You're brooding.  
  
Clark gets up and walks over to the wall of weird. He glances at the stories plastered onto the wall. Chloe grabs his arm, and pulls him to towards the door.  
  
CLARK  
  
Where are going?  
  
CHLOE  
  
Somewhere that's not here.  
  
  
  
EXT: SMALLVILLE PARK - NIGHT  
  
Light from a nearby street lamp illuminates the small park. There is no one there, it is completely peaceful.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Clark, just do it!  
  
CLARK  
  
No! This is stupid.  
  
CHLOE  
  
It is not. It'll liberate you Clark. Be a risk taker and just do it.  
  
Clark sits atop a giant slide looking down at Chloe shaking his head and mouthing the word no.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(rocking back and forth)  
  
Clark, just slide. Bring your momentum forward and just slide.  
  
(holds her arms up)  
  
Oh and don't forget to put your arms up, that's the most important part!  
  
Clark smiles a toothy grin and slides down, as Chloe claps in victory. He stops at the bottom and just sits there and then looks up at Chloe, who's smiling down at him.  
  
CHLOE  
  
See, I was right. Tell me I was right.  
  
CLARK  
  
I'm telling you you're crazy.  
  
Clark gets up and walks over to the geo dome and climbs to the top. Chloe quickly follows and sits right next to him.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Remember how scared I was to climb this thing in first grade. It might as well have been Mt. Everest.  
  
CLARK  
  
And how mad you were when Pete and I would climb up here, and you'd be stuck down there.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Then one day you said, "Chloe, you're climbing to the top." And you and Pete were on either side of me, helping me climb up one bar at a time. You guys stayed with me all through recess until I got to the top.  
  
CLARK  
  
(looks at her)  
  
You were so happy, until you realized you were too scared to climb down.  
  
(imitates a little girl voice)  
  
I can't get down! I can't get down!  
  
Chloe smiles at him and hits him on the shoulder.  
  
CHLOE  
  
So what's wrong? You've been off the past few days.  
  
CLARK  
  
It's just stuff.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(jokingly)  
  
Just stuff? Stuff like will I get to talk to Lana today, or like I can't believe my unrequited love has lasted this long, or what does Whitney have that I don't have ...  
  
CLARK  
  
(serious look)  
  
Not everything's about Lana.  
  
Chloe's smile fades as she realizes the troubled look on Clark's face. She moves in closer and puts her hand on Clark's hand.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(looks into his eyes)  
  
Clark, talk to me. You know I'll always be here to listen. Whatever it is, we'll find an answer.  
  
CLARK  
  
(looks up into the stars)  
  
Did you always know you wanted to be a writer?  
  
CHLOE  
  
(takes a deep breath)  
  
You know, the first time I realized what it meant to put words to paper, I think I was hooked.  
  
CLARK  
  
I don't know what I want to do. Sometimes, I just get so confused, like I'm supposed to be doing more.  
  
Chloe gently grabs Clarks chin and turns his face towards her. She looks intently into his eyes.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Clark, I think you know what you want to do, it's just doing it that's the hard part. People get so scared of who they want to be, that denying they know is easier to live with.  
  
CLARK  
  
Maybe so, but it doesn't make living any easier.  
  
A couple strolls past the park holding hands and laughing. The man steals a kiss from his girlfriend and she playfully giggles at his affection.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Good grief, PDA.  
  
CLARK  
  
Oh come on Chloe, you know you wouldn't mind a guy showing you some PDA.  
  
They look at the couple take a path through the woods. Chloe glances at Clark still watching the couple as they walk out of view.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Yea, if it were with the right guy.  
  
CLARK  
  
Don't worry Chloe, that guy's out there. And when you find him, he'll be the lucky one.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Really?  
  
CLARK  
  
Or maybe it'll be his unlucky day, I always get that confused.  
  
Clark smiles sarcastically at Chloe. Her eyes narrow into slits and she shakes her head.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Why am I even friends with you?  
  
CLARK  
  
My charm? My witty personality?  
  
CHLOE  
  
(pauses)  
  
Nah...Pitty. I took pity on you playing all alone at recess. You were like Rudolf, not allowed to play in any of the reindeer games.  
  
CLARK  
  
(smiles)  
  
Good one. I like that comeback, I'd like to give you a 9.8 for that slam.  
  
The two of them laugh and Clark feels more at ease. Chloe looks into his eyes and smiles.  
  
CLARK  
  
Thanks.  
  
CHLOE  
  
For what?  
  
CLARK  
  
Being here.  
  
Just then a loud female scream comes from the woods. Clark and Chloe quickly jump off the geo dome and run towards the screams.  
  
  
  
EXT: SMALLVILLE WOODS - NIGHT  
  
The girl runs past Clark and Chloe as her boyfriend is yelling into the phone for police. He starts to run after his girlfriend, but Clark quickly stops him.  
  
CLARK  
  
What happened?  
  
THE BOYFRIEND  
  
(points over his shoulder)  
  
There's a dead body over there.  
  
(into his cell phone)  
  
There's a dead body in Happy Hallow woods...  
  
He pushes Clark aside and continues to chase his screaming girlfriend. Clark and Chloe stand there for a moment. Looking in the general direction the man pointed at. Chloe takes a step forward and Clark quickly grabs her arm.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Hey!  
  
CLARK  
  
Hold on little miss Murder She Wrote. It could dangerous.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Clark if I don't check the scene of the crime now, I won't have a chance when the police come in here and tape everything off.  
  
Chloe pulls her arm away from Clark's grasp and makes her way to the dead body. Clark shakes his head and walks after her.  
  
The body of a teenage girl fully clothed lies in a pile of leaves. She looks as if she's peacefully sleeping. Chloe freezes in her tracks, Clark comes up from behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders.  
  
He surveys the scene of the crime looking for a sign of struggle, anything that would tell him that yet another freak of the week has been created by the meteorites that accompanied him to Smallville. Chloe notices the intense look in Clark's eyes.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Clark? Are you okay?  
  
  
  
CLARK  
  
(snaps back to reality)  
  
What? Yea, I'm good. I was just thinking of how young she is, you know.  
  
Clark continues to ponder the possibility of this too being his fault and the guilt gradually builds. The recent rash of young deaths have had something to do with him. That fact alone has made it hard to sleep many nights. And now he stands before another dead body. Another life cut short, dreams never fulfilled, a family torn apart. Clark pulls Chloe closer to him.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(squints her eyes)  
  
Clark, I think that girl went to our school. I think she was a freshman.  
  
CLARK  
  
(takes a deep breath)  
  
I think we should leave before the police get here.  
  
Chloe starts to walk away, but Clark takes another look at the young teenage girl and closes his eyes as the guilt begins to take hold of him.  
  
  
  
EXT: SMALLVILLE HIGHSCHOOL CLASSROOM - DAY  
  
Chloe rifles through her satchel. She opens and closes three folders. Mrs. Lockwell begins collecting history papers. Pete hands his paper forward and looks over at Chloe as she continues to look through another folder.  
  
PETE  
  
What's wrong?  
  
CHLOE  
  
I can't find my paper. I thought for sure I had it. I can't believe this is happening.  
  
PETE  
  
Did you leave it in your locker?  
  
CHLOE  
  
God, I hope so, because if it's at home I'm just going to kill myself. I spent three weeks researching that paper. I had the footnotes, bibliography, even a great cover page, and if I have to get marked off for not having it today ...  
  
PETE  
  
(jokingly)  
  
You're going to cry?  
  
CHLOE  
  
(looking straight at him)  
  
Not funny.  
  
Mrs. Lockwell walks up to Chloe's desk and watches her frantically search for her history paper. Pete quickly turns to the front of the class when he sees Mrs. Lockwell stare at him.  
  
MRS. LOCKWELL  
  
(turns to Chloe)  
  
Chloe, did you forget your history paper?  
  
CHLOE  
  
I'm sorry I must have grabbed the wrong folder out of my locker.  
  
MRS. LOCKWELL  
  
Well, go get it. But next time be prepared or I'll be forced to mark you down a grade.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(relieved)  
  
Oh, thank you Mrs. Lockwell.  
  
Chloe gets out of her seat and rushes out the door to her locker. She makes her way to down the hall. Before she reaches the stairs, she can hear a hushed argument in the stairwell. She quietly walks down the stairs and sees two guys at the foot of the stairwell. Chloe ducks down so they can't see her.  
  
TAD MURRAY, 17, senior, stands in front of BRIAN SPEAKER, 17, senior. Tad grabs Brian's letterman's jacket in frustration.  
  
TAD  
  
Brian I'm telling you to get a grip.  
  
BRIAN  
  
How can I get a grip after what happened. What's wrong with you, man? You make it seem like I should be okay with what happened.  
  
TAD  
  
Look, if you don't pull it together all of our lives are gonna change. We'll go to jail. Do you want to go to jail?  
  
BRIAN  
  
No, but what we did was wrong Tad. A girl's dead from what we did.  
  
Tad throws Brian against the wall and Chloe cowers even more totally scared of being seen now. Chloe's eyes widen as she realizes what the two are talking about.  
  
TAD  
  
Shut up! She was your girl Brian. You keep that in mind, when you fight with your conscious.  
  
Mr. Brennen opens his door and peaks into the hallway. When he sees Tad and Brian standing in the stairwell, he looks at his watch and shakes his head in disappointment.  
  
MR. BRENNEN  
  
Shouldn't you two be in class?  
  
TAD  
  
Yes, sir. We're heading to class right now.  
  
BRIAN  
  
Yea, we were just walking to class.  
  
MR. BRENNEN  
  
I suggest you two walk faster. Get to class.  
  
Mr. Brennen steps out into the hallway crossing his arms in front of him. Tad looks over at Brian and the two of them begin to walk to class. They pass Mr. Brennen and continue to walk down the hall until they reach their Civics class open the door.  
  
Chloe continues to cower in the stairwell. Her heart racing as fast as her mind processes what she's just heard. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.  
  
Suddenly she feels a hand touch her shoulder and she jumps up in fear holding back a scream.  
  
PETE  
  
Whoa! What the...Chloe? What are you doing?  
  
CHLOE  
  
(relieved)  
  
Pete. Thank God.  
  
PETE  
  
Mrs. Lockwell sent me after you. You better get your butt to your locker and get your paper. She's not happy.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I am. I'm going right now.  
  
Chloe runs down the stairs and quickly attempts to open her locker. She turns the dial right, then left, then right and pulls on the lock. It doesn't open. Chloe starts again with the same result. Pete sees the agitation in Chloe's actions.  
  
PETE  
  
Chloe?  
  
Chloe continues to mess with the lock.  
  
PETE  
  
Chloe?  
  
Chloe is in a zone to open her locker. Pete reaches for her shoulder and slightly pushes her to get her attention. Chloe turns to look at Pete.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I'm trying to open my locker. Can't you see I'm trying to open my locker! I need to get my paper, before Mrs. Lockwell decides to just give me an F.  
  
PETE  
  
Okay..wait a minute. What's going on? Is this about the girl found dead last night? Is that why you're so upset. Everyone is. Look, Mrs. Lockwell will understand if you need to see the counselor.  
  
CHLOE  
  
What I need is my paper!  
  
Chloe finally opens her locker and reaches for her history folder. She quickly checks to see if the paper is in there and snaps it shut when she sees her cover page.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Found it! Let's go.  
  
PETE  
  
Wait a minute, you're not going to tell me what's bothering you?  
  
CHLOE  
  
Pete, now is not the time. 


	2. Chapter 2

INT: CLARK'S FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE - DAY  
  
Clark looks through his telescope at Lana reading a book on her porch. Chloe quietly walks in and stands there for a moment. She wonders if Clark will ever see her as more than a friend. She pretends to cough and Clark quickly turns around.  
  
CLARK  
  
Chloe! What's going on?  
  
CHLOE  
  
(jokingly)  
  
You know Clark there are stalker laws.  
  
CLARK  
  
Very funny.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Why don't you just go over there and have a conversation with Lana Lang? Geez, she's not Britney Spears. Although, I guess in your mind she might as well be.  
  
CLARK  
  
Did you come all the way over here just to give me a hard time?  
  
CHLOE  
  
No Clark, as much as I love busting your balls on the unrequited love front, I actually have some disturbing news. You better sit down for this.  
  
Clark looks worried for a moment and sits down on a bail of hay. Chloe stands in front of Clark and looks intense. Clark seems even more taken aback and stands up to put his hands on Chloe's shoulders.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(pushes Clark back)  
  
No. Sit. I just need to take a moment.  
  
Clark raises an eyebrow and slowly sits back down.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(takes a moment)  
  
Okay, that girl we found in the woods. Her name was Heather Howell. She was a freshman at our school.  
  
CLARK  
  
Yea, we talked about it in my first period class. Did you know her?  
  
CHLOE  
  
No, but I overheard Tad Murray and Brian Speaker talking in the hallway.  
  
(pauses)  
  
Clark, they had something to do with her death.  
  
The look on Clark's face changes and the thoughts in his mind begin to race. He thinks about the fact that Tad and Brian might have been exposed to parts of the meteorites. What kind of freakish powers they might possess and how he'll stop them.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Clark?  
  
(snaps her fingers)  
  
Clark!  
  
CLARK  
  
I was just thinking, do you think that they might have been exposed to the meteor?  
  
CHLOE  
  
I don't know. But I'm going to find out.  
  
CLARK  
  
Not without me.  
  
  
  
INT: COFFEE SHOP - NIGHT  
  
Clark and Chloe sit at a table and discreetly watch an elite senior clique that Tad and Brian belong to and all of them are sitting across the room. MELISSA IRVING, JENSEN WRIGHT, BRETT NOBLE, JULIE KELLY, TABITHA DONAH.  
  
CLARK  
  
Looks like they're in a heated debate.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
They're like the popular Stepford jocks and cheerleaders.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
The senior clique sits closely together in hushed conversations. Tad's voice begins to rise before Melissa hits him in the shoulder to keep him in check.  
  
TAD  
  
Look, it's too bad that it had to happen. But I'm not risking my future because nimrod can't keep it together.  
  
BRIAN  
  
Shut up Tad. I'm handling it.  
  
TAD  
  
Was that you handling it in the hallway? I'm telling you to keep yourself under control or ...  
  
BRIAN  
  
Or what? Is that some sort of threat?  
  
Brian begins to get up but Brett holds him back.  
  
BRETT  
  
Alright, alright. Damn, can we just figure out what we're going to do?  
  
MELISSA  
  
We keep quiet. We're almost out of this stupid town anyway. We'll all go to college and just forget this ever happened.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
Chloe takes a sip of her coffee and her eyes wonder back to the clique. Clark gets another refill from the waitress.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I wish I could hear what they're saying.  
  
Clark looks over at Julie who seems upset. Clark's eyes narrow and he seems to be in a zone. He suddenly finds himself hearing what is being said.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Tears come from Julie's eyes and she shifts uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
JULIE  
  
(remorseful)  
  
But what about the guilt? I mean don't you guys even feel guilty for killing Heather? She was my little sister.  
  
Tad quickly grabs Julie's arm and she jumps at the sudden attack.  
  
TAD  
  
Shut up. You knew what this clique was all about when you were let in.  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Clark's eyes widen in surprise and he shakes his head. Chloe gives Clark a strange look. She puts her hand on his arm in concern.  
  
CHLOE  
  
What's wrong?  
  
CLARK  
  
Heather was Julie's little sister?  
  
CHLOE  
  
What? No, I mean not exactly. They were part of that Big Brothers/Big Sisters program this semester. Where'd that question come from?  
  
CLARK  
  
Julie just said it.  
  
CHLOE  
  
You heard her say it?  
  
Clark realizing what he's just said quickly covers his mistake.  
  
CLARK  
  
No, I read her lips.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Since when do you read lips?  
  
CLARK  
  
She said it really slow, like she was upset. I mean it wasn't that hard to make out her saying, "Heather was my little sister," you know. It isn't the longest sentence in the world.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Okay, someone's had way too much coffee.  
  
CLARK  
  
You were right about something going on, but I think that whole group is involved.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Do you really think so?  
  
CLARK  
  
They're acting too weird not to be hiding something.  
  
  
  
  
  
INT: LEX LUTHER'S MANSION - DAY  
  
Stacks of papers and folders are piled up on his desk. Lex Luther is jogging on his treadmill breaking a sweat. He checks his pulse and increases the settings. The treadmill speeds up and Lex in now at a brisk run. His eyes seem to be distant as his mind concentrates on nothing but the run. He increases the settings again and this time he's at a full sprint. The phone rings and Lex is forced to stop.  
  
He attempts to catch his breath, grabs a towel and wipes the sweat off his head and face. He reaches for a bottle of water and opens it. He pushes the speakerphone button.  
  
LEX  
  
Father.  
  
LIONEL  
  
How did you know it was going to be me?  
  
LEX  
  
Because I did my job. There will be 30,000 people out of a job and Kansas City's local economy is sure to take a nosedive. What a great gift before the holidays.  
  
Lex takes a long drink of water and paces around his desk.  
  
LIONEL  
  
Lex, you'll thank me one day for all the things I've made you do.  
  
LEX  
  
No father, I believe I will continue to hate you. But that's beside the point isn't it. Because in business there are no emotions. Just a bottom line.  
  
LIONEL  
  
Hate is such a strong word.  
  
LEX  
  
(throws the towel down)  
  
But appropriate nonetheless.  
  
LIONEL  
  
I can tell you're angry son, but it'll work out in the end. Mark my words.  
  
LEX  
  
I've marked many of your words father. Little mental notes to remind me of who I never want to be.  
  
LIONEL  
  
You'll thank me one day. Goodbye son.  
  
Lex hangs the phone up. He drinks the rest of his water and throws the bottle across the room and goes over to the treadmill. He turns it on and begins to jog, pushing the settings up so that he can quickly get back to his sprint.  
  
  
  
EXT: THE TORCH NEWSROOM - NIGHT  
  
Chloe and Clark research the Big Brothers/Big Sisters program. Chloe takes out a list of names.  
  
CHLOE  
  
These are all the freshmen girls and boys that participated this year.  
  
CLARK  
  
Did you do it last year?  
  
CHLOE  
  
Nah, because the only goal was to be paired up with popular kids. And you know me Clark; I'd never want to be part of the beautiful people.  
  
CLARK  
  
Yea, being a lowly freak like the rest of us is way more appealing.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(smiles)  
  
That's right and it's a hell of a lot more interesting.  
  
(imitating)  
  
Oh I sure hope Brett Noble asks me to the homecoming dance.  
  
Clark smiles as Chloe hams it up by walking over to him and batting her eyes.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(continues to imitate)  
  
Oh Brett, you're such a hottie. It'd make my whole year just to stand next to you.  
  
  
  
Clark plays along and takes her in his arms, looking into her eyes.  
  
CLARK  
  
Why Chloe, your eyes are blue like the..like the...  
  
CHLOE  
  
Ocean?  
  
CLARK  
  
Yes, that's it. I've dreamt of a girl like you all week.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Why Brett, what an attention span you have.  
  
CLARK  
  
(flexing)  
  
Yes, and have you seen my muscles?  
  
CHLOE  
  
Oh, Brett!  
  
CLARK  
  
Oh, Chloe!  
  
Clark dips Chloe over and she has to hold onto his arms to keep her balance. They both laugh and Chloe stares into Clarks eyes and smiles. He smiles back at her and the mood seems to slightly change.  
  
Suddenly Chloe feels a twinge of emotion towards Clark as she lies there in his arms. She quickly gathers herself to her feet and Clark seems a bit confused.  
  
CHLOE  
  
We better get back to work.  
  
Chloe hands Clark a list of senior names.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Here are the names of all the seniors that participated.  
  
Clark takes a look at the list then stops on page two.  
  
CLARK  
  
You know all the girls in that clique are on this list.  
  
  
  
CHLOE  
  
(looks at the list)  
  
Why doesn't that surprise me? I'll interview the two freshmen girls that were paired up with Melissa and Tabitha.  
  
CLARK  
  
Be careful Chloe.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Why Clark your concern touches my heart.  
  
CLARK  
  
Can you be serious? I don't want anything to happen to you.  
  
CHLOE  
  
You don't?  
  
CLARK  
  
Chloe, you're my best friend.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(hiding her disappointment)  
  
Right. No worries, I'll be careful.  
  
  
  
  
  
EXT: SMALLVILLE HIGHSCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY  
  
All the students are leaving to go home and Chloe hangs around the hallway until she sees KAMMI LANDON and DAWN CHANDLER walking towards her. Chloe makes a beeline for the two of them and follows them outside.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Kammi! Dawn!  
  
The two girls stop and turn around to face Chloe. They give quick glances at one another and seem nervous.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Hey, I'm writing a tribute to Heather for the school paper and I was wondering if I could interview you two.  
  
KAMMI  
  
We really don't want to talk about it.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Look, I understand that it's a hard subject for you. But it's for Heather. I know you guys were hanging out together this semester because didn't you guys have Melissa Irving, Julie Kelly and Tabitha Donah as Big Sisters.  
  
DAWN  
  
Heather was such a great person, if Brian wasn't such a jerk...  
  
Kammi hits Dawn to get her to shut up, but Chloe can see that Dawn's visibly shaken by more than the hit.  
  
CHLOE  
  
If there's something you want to tell me, I can help you.  
  
KAMMI  
  
You can't help us. You aren't anyone.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(defensively)  
  
Excuse me?  
  
DAWN  
  
We're just still upset. Heather was a good friend that's all. We're going miss her.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Look, I may not be one of the popular people, but it doesn't mean I can't help you.  
  
  
  
Tad walks out of the school and sees Kammi and Dawn talking to Chloe and gets visibly agitated. Kammi can see Tad motioning to her and she quickly wraps up the conversation.  
  
KAMMI  
  
You know if I were you, I'd just write the story and leave it alone.  
  
Kammi grabs Dawn's arm and leads her over to Tad, who's been joined by the rest of the clique. Chloe looks over at all of them and Tad stares straight at her. Pete comes up from behind Chloe and taps her on the shoulder and she jumps up in surprise.  
  
PETE  
  
Geez, what the heck is wrong with you.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Can you just stop sneaking up from behind me? You're going to give gray hairs.  
  
PETE  
  
Am I going to be told what you and Clark have been up to?  
  
CHLOE  
  
Pete, you're going to have to sit down.  
  
  
  
  
  
INT: LEX LUTHER'S MANSION - NIGHT  
  
A private investigator stands before Lex and hands him an envelope. Lex takes it and quickly scans the contents.  
  
PRIVATE EYE  
  
It was good doing business with you Mr. Luthor. I'm sure you'll find some of the files rather interesting.  
  
LEX  
  
Your flight is scheduled to leave in two hours. I don't ever want to see you again.  
  
Lex hands the private investigator an envelope of money and the guy nods his head yes, fingering the money that's in his hands.  
  
  
  
PRIVATE EYE  
  
Absolutely. It was nice never to have met you.  
  
The man walks out the door and Lex walks over to his desk and takes the papers out of the envelope. He sits down and begins to look through them.  
  
He happens upon a several pieces of paper with the name EVAN SULLIVAN. Lex reads the attached articles that the man had written about Lionel Luthor.  
  
LEX  
  
EVAN SULLIVAN looks as though you weren't my father's biggest fan.  
  
Lex leans back in his seat and a slow smile comes across his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
INT: THE TORCH NEWSROOM - NIGHT  
  
Chloe works on writing another feature article for the paper. She opens the newspaper layout software and cut and pastes the story in place. The phone rings and Chloe answers it.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Hello?  
  
(silence)  
  
Hello?  
  
CLICK and she hears a dial-tone. Chloe dismisses the call and goes back to work. She rearranges the picture of the school choir singing in a holiday competition. The phone rings again. Chloe just stares for a second, then picks it up.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Hello?  
  
(silence)  
  
Hello!  
  
CLICK and yet another dial-tone can be heard. She puts the phone back on its receiver and rolls her eyes. She looks at her watch and sees that it's 8:00 and starts to save the page she's just created. The phone rings again. She quickly snaps the phone up.  
  
  
  
CHLOE  
  
(yelling)  
  
Okay, whoever this is, it's getting old.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
INT: KENT HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Clark is on the phone in his kitchen and jerks the phone away from his ear.  
  
CLARK  
  
Chloe?  
  
CHLOE  
  
Clark?  
  
CLARK  
  
Yea, who'd you think it was?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Chloe looks at the computer monitor and closes the computer application.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I don't know, someone's been calling and hanging up and it's just getting on my nerves.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
A look of concern comes across Clark's face.  
  
CLARK  
  
Chloe, maybe you should go home.  
  
CHLOE (V.O.)  
  
I'm about to. I just had to do some work on the paper.  
  
CLARK  
  
You should have told. I would have kept you company. I still head over there.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe smiles as she hears the concern in Clark's voice. She turns the computer off.  
  
CHLOE  
  
No, you don't have. I'm almost done and then I'm outta here.  
  
CLARK (V.O.)  
  
Things don't seem right. It won't take me long to get there.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Clark, really. I'm heading out the door. Everything's cool.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Martha walks into the kitchen and sees the worried look on Clark's face. She goes over to him.  
  
CLARK  
  
Okay, but use the pepper spray.  
  
CHLOE (V.O.)  
  
(laughs)  
  
Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.  
  
CLARK  
  
Bye.  
  
Clark slowly hangs up the phone.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Clark? Is something wrong?  
  
CLARK  
  
No, not really. Chloe's working late at the paper and she's all alone.  
  
MARTHA  
  
She does that all the time Clark.  
  
CLARK  
  
I know, but we're working on this story and well, there are some dangerous elements to it.  
  
MARTHA  
  
What do you mean?  
  
CLARK  
  
You remember that girl they found dead in the woods earlier this week?  
  
MARTHA  
  
Yea, the Howell's little girl. Do you know something about it Clark?  
  
CLARK  
  
Well we don't have any proof, but some kids at school might know what really happened.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Well, Clark you have to tell the police.  
  
CLARK  
  
Mom, the meteorite might have something to do with it. And if that's the case, I want to handle myself.  
  
MARTHA  
  
You know just because you think the meteorite might have something to do with it, doesn't mean you need to put your life in jeopardy. You're still my son and I don't want to see you hurt.  
  
CLARK  
  
I know, but I have to believe that I need to help the people that keep being affected by the day I came to this planet.  
  
  
  
  
  
INT: THE TORCH NEWSROOM - NIGHT  
  
Chloe puts a few things away. She picks up some folders and files them in a cabinet. There's a knock on the door and Chloe smiles thinking Clark has come anyway.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(opens the door)  
  
Clark, I told you, you didn't have to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tad stands in the doorway and Chloe quickly tries to shut the door, but he shoves his way in.  
  
TAD  
  
Chloe, Chloe. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to slam doors in people's faces?  
  
Chloe attempts to run away from him, but he grabs hold of her arm and twists her back around.  
  
TAD  
  
Are you afraid of me? You shouldn't be afraid of me.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Let go of me you jerk.  
  
Chloe tries to pull her arm away from his grasp but he increases his grip. She winces in pain.  
  
TAD  
  
I saw you talking to Kammi and Dawn. And I had to ask myself why? Why do you need to be such a nosey bitch?  
  
CHLOE  
  
I'm doing a tribute article on Heather. That's it. Now let go of me.  
  
TAD  
  
Why don't I believe you?  
  
Tad pushes Chloe up against the wall and starts to shake her. His eyes become narrow slits and his voice becomes guttural.  
  
TAD  
  
I suggest whatever it is you know. You put out of your mind. Are you understanding me? Or should I make myself clearer.  
  
Chloe kicks Tad in the balls and he goes down in pain. She runs out the door and down the hallway. Tad gets up and fights the pain to run after her.  
  
She turns a corner and runs for the unlocked door. She looks back and sees Tad gaining on her. She opens the door and runs out into the parking lot. Chloe gets to her car and scrambles for her keys. She finally opens the door, but Tad comes up from behind her.  
  
He turns her around so she faces him, slaps her with great force across the face and her head bounces off the car door. She falls to the ground. He lifts her back up and slams her against the car.  
  
TAD  
  
See, we're gonna have to do this the hard way. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson.  
  
Chloe can barely stand from the blow she's just sustained. Tad opens her backdoor and pushes her inside.  
  
CHLOE  
  
No!  
  
TAD  
  
Don't worry this won't hurt too much.  
  
Suddenly Tad is grabbed from behind and pulled back from the car. Chloe can only make out a silhouette of someone and everything goes black. 


	3. chapter 3

INT: LEX LUTHER'S MANSION - NIGHT   
  
Chloe awakens on Lex Luther's leather couch with a blanket draped over her, she attempts to sit up, but the knock to the head has made her feel a bit dizzy. Lex quicky comes over to sit next to her.  
  
LEX   
Hey, how you feeling?  
  
Chloe feels the bump on her head and cringes in pain. Lex grabs a glass of water and brings it up to her lips.  
  
LEX   
Here, drink this.  
  
Chloe takes a sip and Lex sets the glass back down. He lightly places a cold compress to her face. Chloe again cringes, but it soon subsides as the coolness eases the pain.  
  
LEX   
Are you alright? He got you pretty good there.  
Chloe takes the compress from him and holds it against her face.  
  
CHLOE   
Yea, he got me really good.  
  
LEX   
You had me worried.  
  
CHLOE   
Thank you. For...for saving me.  
  
She looks into Lex's eyes and holds his hand gingerly squeezing it as if to emphasize her sentiments. The gesture compels him to stare back into her eyes as if he were under some sort of spell.  
  
LEX   
You're welcome. I'm just glad you're okay.  
(gets up walks around the room)  
So, what were you doing at the school that late at night?  
  
CHLOE   
I was working on the paper.  
  
LEX   
You know, I can set a summer internship for you in Metropolis if you'd want.  
  
CHLOE   
I know, you've told me that before. And I just might take you up on it.  
  
Lex takes a seat at the end of the couch.  
  
LEX   
There's not a lot of money in writing.  
  
CHLOE   
No, but I'd rather do something I love for the rest of my life than be miserable living a life someone else wants me to lead.  
  
LEX   
Ouch. Don't go all Freud on me. You barely know me.  
CHLOE   
How do you know I was talking about you?  
  
LEX   
Weren't you?  
  
CHLOE   
You know, Clark has just as much angst as you. Except, he's worried about what he'll be in the future.  
  
LEX   
Clark has a bright future ahead of him. He's more than just Smallville.  
  
CHLOE   
Like you?  
  
Lex gets off the couch once again and walks over to the fireplace. He puts another log on the fire, stares at the burning embers.  
  
Chloe wraps the blanket around her, gets up and slowly walks over to Lex. He grabs her arms and helps her sit in front of the fire.  
  
LEX   
Now why'd you come over here.  
  
CHLOE   
Because you walked away. Guess you aren't used to people coming after you.  
  
LEX   
Is that your thing? To go after people?  
  
CHLOE   
Those that are worth the effort. Is your thing to be chased?  
  
LEX   
You're good.  
  
CHLOE   
I'm good?  
  
  
Chloe turns herself towards Lex and he has no choice but to look right at her. His eyes avoid her gaze.  
  
LEX   
At all this psych stuff you're pulling on me.  
  
CHLOE   
I'm just trying to have a conversation.  
  
LEX   
Why do you love writing so much?  
  
CHLOE   
Why do you avoid people that just want to get to know you?  
  
LEX   
Why do you answer a question with question? Are you trying to hide something?  
  
CHLOE   
Are you? Afraid I might just find something out?  
  
Lex leans closer to Chloe and his eyes have locked onto hers. She doesn't flinch. She sits there waiting for an answer.  
  
LEX   
What would I be hiding from you?  
  
CHLOE   
I don't know. That mask you're wearing obscures my view.  
  
He sits back, taken off-guard by her answer. He stands up and walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink.  
  
LEX   
Everyone has walls Chloe. Some more than others.  
  
He takes a sip and leans against the bar. Chloe stands up and walks to where he is. She isn't wobbling anymore. She's regained her equilibrium. She takes the drink from his hand.  
  
CHLOE   
Lex, you saved me tonight. I'm not trying to break your psyche down.  
She puts the glass on the bar. Her hand touches Lex's shoulder for a moment.  
  
CHLOE   
I just want to be your friend. I just want to get to know you.  
  
LEX   
I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I didn't mean to offend you.  
  
CHLOE   
You didn't offend me. It's just the reporter in me. I like to ask questions. I'm curious by nature. Sorry.  
  
LEX   
You never answered my question.  
  
CHLOE   
Why I love writing so much?  
  
Lex nods his head yes and grins.  
  
CHLOE   
My grandfather. He was an investigative reporter.  
  
LEX   
You were close?  
  
CHLOE   
Very. He'd tell me stories made up or real. It didn't matter, because the way he used words was ... magical.  
  
LEX   
He sounds like a good man.  
  
CHLOE   
He was. He died in a car accident when I was younger.  
  
LEX   
I'm sorry to hear that.  
  
CHLOE   
He used to tell me to, "Look beyond the surface, Chloe. Always look beyond the surface, because the stories worth writing are the ones you must go deeper for."  
  
LEX   
Sounds like a motto to live by.  
  
CHLOE   
It is. Sometimes looking beyond someone's facade means breaking through a wall or two.  
  
LEX   
Miss Sullivan, my walls are high and very thick.  
  
CHLOE   
Just remember Mr. Luthor. Nothings impenetrable.  
  
Lex breaks out with a sly grin and reaches for his drink. He takes another sip, looks over at an equally grinning Chloe.  
  
  
  
  
  
INT: THE TORCH NEWSROOM - DAY   
  
Chloe proof reads another story for the paper. Clark walks through the door and takes a seat across from her. She turns away from him and pretends to look through her desk drawers.  
  
CLARK   
So, how'd things go last night?  
  
Chloe proceeds to go through some files.  
  
CHLOE   
It was fine.  
  
CLARK   
Can I help you find something?  
  
CHLOE   
(still turned away)  
No. No, I've got everything under control.  
  
Clark gets up and walks to the other side of the desk and Chloe moves in the opposite direction.  
CLARK   
What's going on? Why are you avoiding me?  
  
CHLOE   
I'm not. I'm just looking into these desk drawers.  
  
Clark looks over her shoulders and notices a drawer full of Tums, aspirin, pencils, pens, notepads and a tape recorder.  
  
CLARK   
Chloe, look at me.  
  
Chloe grabs a notepad and quickly gets up. Making sure the side of her face that has been hit is not seen by him.  
  
CHLOE   
You know, I just remembered that I have an interview to do.  
  
She begins to walk away until Clark grabs her arm and twirls her around. She faces him and he can see the cut and bruise on her face. His eyes grow big with surprise and for the first time he feels an anger grow inside him.  
  
CLARK   
Who did it?  
  
CHLOE   
Clark, it looks worse than it is.  
  
CLARK   
Chloe, I don't care. Who did this to you?   
  
CHLOE   
Look, I knew you'd react this way, but I'm fine. I'm okay.  
  
CLARK   
(grows impatient)  
WHO! Was it Tad?  
  
The look of avoidance tells Clark all he needs to know as he storms out of the Torch newsroom and heads out to find Tad and his group of friends.  
  
CHLOE   
(gets in his way)  
CLARK!   
  
CLARK   
Get out of my way Chloe.  
CHLOE   
No, this is not the way.  
  
He grabs her shoulders and moves her aside. He runs down the hallway and out the school doors. Chloe takes off after him and quickly dials a number on her cellphone.  
  
CHLOE   
Hi, it's me Chloe. Clark knows and he's headed to the coffee shop. Can you meet me there. I don't know. I think he's going to do something stupid.  
  
  
  
  
  
INT: COFFEE SHOP - DAY   
  
Tad and the rest of his crew sit in their regular area. Tad's high-fiving a few of the guys. Lana and Whitney are at another table watching them make a scene.  
  
LANA   
I wonder what's going on with them?  
  
WHITNEY   
Who knows. I don't hang with those guys much.  
  
LANA   
Thank God, for small favors.  
  
Whitney smiles and takes Lana's hand in his. But their attention soon goes back to Tad, who stands on the couch and throws his arms in the air.  
  
TAD   
I am Spartacus!  
  
Tad laughs at his own statement and the girls just look at one another shaking their heads at Tad's stupidity. He plops onto the couch and wraps his arm around Julie.  
  
TAD   
Julie. Julie. Julie.  
  
JULIE   
What?  
  
TAD   
Don't start getting an attitude.  
Tad takes some strands of her hair and discretly pulls on them. She winces in pain.  
  
TAD   
Don't make me give you an attitude adjustment.  
  
JULIE   
Let go, you're hurting me.  
  
TAD   
Not until you understand who's in charge here.  
  
He pulls on her hair even harder and the rest of the group can only watch in horror.  
  
TAD   
I won't have you ruin my future, because you've all of a sudden developed a conscious.  
  
JULIE   
(tearing)  
Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I'll behave.  
  
Tad lets her hair go. Looks to the others in the group.  
  
TAD   
The same applies to everyone. Got that?  
  
Julie gets up and makes a dash towards the door. Before she can get to it, Clark busts through it in anger and everyone in the shop is stricken by silence. Julie stops midstride. Clark's eyes meet Tad's and he rushes past Julie, Lana and Whitney.   
  
Tad stands up and holds his arms out as if to invite Clark to bring it on, but Clark doesn't stop. He grabs Tad by the letterman's jacket and slams him against the wall. Lana's in shock and Whitney quickly gets up.  
  
CLARK   
What the hell's wrong with you Tad!  
  
Brian and Brett grab Clark and attempt to pull him off Tad, who's struggling against Clark's grasp. In one motion, Clark pushes the two guys away from him one by one and they stumble to the ground.  
  
  
TAD   
What the hell's wrong with you Clark!  
  
Julie sees enough turns around, runs out the door knocking into Chloe and Lex as they dash into the coffee shop in time to see Clark knock Tad back against the wall. This time Whitney tries to pull Clark off him.  
  
CLARK   
Don't go near Chloe again. Takes a real big man to hit a girl. Why don't you try me?  
  
Clark gets ready to punch Tad in the face, but Chloe runs in between the two of them. Clark looks surprised to see her there.  
  
CHLOE   
Clark, no.   
  
Whitney lets go of Clark. Clark lets go of Tad, who straightens out his letterman's jacket. Lana gets up from her seat and walks over to where the group is.  
  
CLARK   
What are you talking about Chloe? He hurt you.   
(points to her face)  
He did that to you!  
  
TAD   
Man, I don't know what you're talking about.   
  
Clark shoves Tad back into the wall and walks right up to his face. Lex takes a step forward.  
  
LEX   
Clark.  
  
Chloe grabs Clark by the arm and pulls him away from Tad. Tad just smirks at Chloe. Her eyes narrow.  
  
CHLOE   
Come on Clark, lets go.  
  
CLARK   
What? No.  
  
LEX   
Chloe's right. We should go.  
TAD   
(mockingly)  
Be a good little boy Clarkie and go with her.  
  
CLARK   
(points at Tad)  
Stay away from her. Or I'll rip your head off.  
  
TAD   
I'd like to see you try Kent.  
  
Chloe, Lex and Clark walk out of the coffee shop. Whitney goes back over to Lana and they follow them out the door. Lana can't help but stare at the way Clark has his arm around Chloe. A tinge of jealousy and confusion cross her mind.  
  
Tad and the rest of his crew gather themselves together. Brian looks a bit nervous, while the Dawn, Kammi and Tabitha glance at one another.  
  
BRIAN   
Did you really do that to Chloe's face?  
  
TAD   
I wanted her to just back off.  
  
MELISSA   
Are you nuts? Are you insane? Now, they're on to us. How stupid can you be?  
  
Tad takes a firm hold of Melissa's arm, she winces in pain.   
  
TAD   
I don't know Melissa, how stupid can I be?  
  
  
  
  
  
EXT: COFFEE SHOP - DAY   
  
Chloe, Lex, Lana and Whitney watch Clark pace back and forth in anger. Clark stops in front of Lana and looks at her but says nothing. Lana looks over to Chloe.  
  
LANA   
Chloe, are you okay?  
CHLOE   
I'm fine. Really, I'll be okay.  
  
CLARK   
Did he try anything with you Chloe?   
  
Chloe takes a quick glance at Lex.  
  
CHLOE   
No. Look he was trying to intimidate me, but Lex showed up and Tad took off.  
  
WHITNEY   
Why would Tad want to hurt you Chloe?  
  
LANA   
Did he have a reason?  
  
Chloe looks into the coffee shop and sees Tad and the others looking at them.  
  
CHLOE   
Look, this isn't the time or place to discuss this.  
  
WHITNEY   
You're right. Lana, we should go. Chloe I hope you feel better.  
  
Whitney guides Lana down the street and Clark pays no attention to her, but his eyes fixate on Chloe's.  
  
Whitney helps Lana into his truck and she seems rather annoyed at how Whitney just wanted to leave.  
  
LANA   
Whitney, I didn't want to leave.  
  
WHITNEY   
Look, Clark and Chloe are in some kind of trouble with Tad's crew and I don't want us in the middle of it.  
  
LANA   
Clark's our friend, Whitney.  
  
WHITNEY   
I just don't want what happened to Chloe, to happen to you. Okay, I'm concerned about you. You matter so much to me Lana.   
  
Lana can only look at Whitney in a disappointed manner and as they drive off, she stares at Clark and Chloe together. Lex opens the doors to his car.  
  
LEX   
Chloe's right Clark, you can't stoop down to their level.   
  
CLARK   
What would you know Lex? Has anyone you ever cared about been hurt?  
  
LEX   
Clark, that's not what I'm saying. Just get in the car and I'll drive you home. We can talk about what happened. We can work it out.  
  
CLARK   
I can drive myself Lex.  
  
CHLOE   
He's only trying to help.  
  
Clark gets his keys out of his pocket and walks to his truck.   
  
CLARK   
You coming Chloe?  
  
Chloe looks over at Lex and he nods his head.  
  
LEX   
Go with him. You guys have a lot to talk about.  
  
CHLOE   
Thank you Lex. For everything.  
  
Chloe takes a long look into Lex's eyes and he again feels compelled to keep her gaze.  
  
LEX   
Anytime.  
INT: CLARK'S TRUCK CAB - DAY   
  
Clark drives but his eyes dart back and forth from the road to Chloe. Suddenly, he pulls off the country road. Chloe turns to him in shock.  
  
CHLOE   
What is your problem? I'm the one that got attacked.  
  
CLARK   
And you won't let me do anything.  
  
CHLOE   
Clark, pummeling Tad Murray is not going to help us prove that he killed that girl.  
  
CLARK   
Fine.  
  
Clark puts the truck back into gear and it rolls a foot. He then steps on the brakes.  
  
CLARK   
What was that with Lex back there?  
  
CHLOE   
What do mean?  
  
CLARK   
Thanks for everything? What does mean?  
  
CHLOE   
Clark. I don't want to tell you.  
  
Clark turns to face her.  
  
CLARK   
Why?  
  
CHLOE   
(points to his forehead)  
Because of that vein right there. You're angry and I can't deal with you when you're like this.  
  
Touches his forehead. Then takes a deep breath.  
  
CLARK   
You can tell me anything.  
CHLOE   
You have to promise to just not get anymore angry then you are.  
  
CLARK   
(concerned)  
Just tell me.  
  
CHLOE   
(quickly)  
Tad tried to rape me, but Lex saved me from him.  
  
CLARK   
That sonofa...  
  
CHLOE   
Clark!  
  
CLARK   
I should've went to the paper. I knew it. I should've been there. God, I'm so sorry Chloe.  
  
Chloe lays her hand on Clarks cheek.  
  
CHLOE   
It isn't you're fault. Do you hear me. Do you understand? Don't blame yourself.  
  
CLARK   
No, you don't understand. I should've been there. To the people that matter most to me. I should be there to help them when they're in trouble.  
  
CHLOE   
Listen to yourself. You can't save everyone. And, technically, you've saved me before. I can take a lickin' and keep on tickin', okay?  
  
Clark nervously laughs and regains his composure. He takes Chloe's hand from his cheek and holds it.  
  
CLARK   
Are you okay?  
  
CHLOE   
I was shaken up, but Lex helped me through it. He saved me. I don't know how I could ever make it up to him.  
  
CLARK   
How can you be so calm. After what happened?  
  
Chloe takes a moment. Her eyes slowly well up with tears. She squeezes Clark's hand.  
  
CHLOE   
Because they're not getting away with murder. I won't let them. And the only way that's going to happen is for us to be calm, cool and collected about this. I need you Clark.   
  
CLARK   
I'm here. We'll nail them. I swear we will. We'll find out how they got infected by the meteorite and what kind of powers they possess and we'll nail them. 


	4. final chapter

INT: CLARK'S FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE - NIGHT   
  
Clark walks up the stairs to the barn's loft to find Lana sitting there waiting for him. He seems surprised and takes a seat next to her.  
  
CLARK   
What are you doing here.  
  
LANA   
I wanted to check you. To see if you were okay.  
  
CLARK   
I'm calm.  
  
LANA   
That's good to know. I was worried about you, Clark. I've never seen you so angry before.  
  
CLARK   
I know. I don't know what came over me. All of sudden I see Chloe's hurt and I just see flashes of red.   
  
LANA   
Is Chloe okay?  
  
CLARK   
She'll be just fine. That's the thing about Chloe. She takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'.  
  
Lana looks at Clark strangely.  
  
CLARK   
Those are her words. Not mine. But, it's true. Chloe's unbelievable sometimes.   
  
LANA   
She is?  
  
CLARK   
I remember when we were kids and we wanted to run away and join the circus.   
  
Lana laughs and Clark smiles as he reminisces about the story.  
  
CLARK   
We packed a duffle bag of clothes and off we went. It took us about two hours to get lost in the woods. Nightfall came and she wasn't afraid.  
  
Clark looks as if he can remember that night as if it were yesterday.  
  
LANA   
What happened?  
  
CLARK   
We kind of set up camp and we fell asleep. My dad found us the next morning. Turns out we weren't that far from home. Man, did we got in trouble.  
  
LANA   
Sounds like you and Chloe have a pretty long history together.  
CLARK   
We do. She's like my best friend.  
  
Lana looks at Clark and pangs of emotion seem to come over her.   
  
  
  
  
  
INT: LEX LUTHER'S MANSION - NIGHT   
  
The doorbell rings and Lex opens the door to find Chloe standing before him. He looks to see if Clark is with her.  
  
LEX   
Is something wrong? Is it Clark?  
  
CHLOE   
No. I just wanted to stop by. Is that okay?  
  
LEX   
Sure, come on in.  
  
Lex let's Chloe in and they walk into his living room. Chloe takes a seat on the couch and Lex sits next to her.  
  
LEX   
Do you need something?  
  
CHLOE   
I just wanted to talk to someone.  
  
LEX   
Well, you can talk to me. Do you want to go to the police? Tell them what happened? I'll tell them what happened.  
  
CHLOE   
No, I can't.  
  
Lex moves closer to Chloe. He has a look of concern and disbelief.  
  
LEX   
Chloe, you can't let this guy get away with what he did? I know abusive relationships happen in high school, but you can't cover for this guy because you care about him.  
CHLOE   
He's not my boyfriend.  
  
LEX   
Now I'm confused.   
  
CHLOE   
He killed a girl.  
  
LEX   
The girl they found in the woods? Now I'm really confused.  
  
CHLOE   
It's complicated.  
  
Lex stands up, walks to his desk and picks up the phone. Chloe turns to look at him.  
  
LEX   
There's nothing complicated about this. You have to call the police. You have to tell them what you know.  
  
CHLOE   
I don't have any proof. I just overhead them talking about it. They could deny everything.  
  
LEX   
It's up to the police to find out the truth.  
  
Chloe sits up and rushes over to Lex. She sets the phone back down.  
  
CHLOE   
No, I can find out the truth.  
  
LEX   
Chloe, this isn't an investigative story about the mystery meat they serve for school lunches.   
  
CHLOE   
I know. I know. But he hurt me. And I want to be the one to take him down.  
  
LEX   
I don't think that's a good idea. The police can handle this.  
CHLOE   
Tad and Brian will get off. They'll hire a team of lawyers and they'll get off.  
  
LEX   
How do you know that will happen?  
  
CHLOE   
Lex, you of all people know the power of money. They have it. They'll get off.   
  
LEX   
Well, then I'll go to the police.  
  
Chloe reaches for Lex's hand.  
  
CHLOE   
Don't! Lex, please. Let me do this. Clark and I can get the story.  
  
LEX   
Are you telling me, you're putting your life in danger for a story?  
  
CHLOE   
I'm telling you that I need to do this for closure. To help me get past what he did. I refuse to be a victim.  
  
LEX   
Chloe...  
  
CHLOE   
Lex, please. I need to do this my way.  
  
Lex slowly nods his head yes and looks into Chloe's determined eyes.  
  
LEX   
If you have any trouble at all, you tell me.  
  
CHLOE   
I will. And thank you.  
  
Chloe suddenly gives Lex a hug and he's taken back by it, but he suprisingly feels himself putting his arms around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
INT: SMALLVILLE HIGHSCHOOL CAFETERIA - DAY   
  
Clark, Chloe and Pete eat their lunches. Pete notices Clark and Chloe watching Tad and his crew at one of the other tables. Tad catches Chloe's stare and defiantly holds his arms out in a "come get me kind of way."  
  
CHLOE   
Oh, what a jerk.  
  
CLARK   
Are you okay?  
  
CHLOE   
I just can't stand the fact that he thinks he's so untouchable.  
  
PETE   
Is somebody going to tell me what's going on?  
  
CLARK   
Nothings going on Pete.  
  
PETE   
Give me a break. You two have been giving Tad death stares the entire time and you want me to believe nothings going on?  
  
CHLOE   
We just don't want to get you involved Pete.  
  
PETE   
Look, if you guys need my help, just tell me what's going on. We're supposed to be friends. I've helped you guys before. Don't shut me out.  
  
Clark and Chloe look at one another.  
  
PETE   
Come on guys.  
  
CHLOE   
It's about Heather.  
PETE   
What about her?  
  
CLARK   
We have reason to believe Tad killed her.  
  
PETE   
What!? Why? How?  
  
CHLOE   
We don't know?  
  
CLARK   
But we're going to find out.  
  
CHLOE   
I think all we need to do is get someone within the group to talk.  
  
CLARK   
Well, they're all too scared.   
  
CHLOE   
But Brian could crack. I mean, I heard him in the hallway.  
  
CLARK   
No, if he had something to do with it, he's not going to talk.  
  
Tad and the rest of his crew walk over to where Clark, Chloe and Pete are seated. Clark quickly gets up.  
  
TAD   
Take it easy there Kent. I just wanted to say hi. And I forgive you for trying to start a fight with me. Didn't your parents tell you fighting never resolves anything?  
  
CLARK   
Well, Tad at least I don't pick fights with girls.  
  
Tad turns to Chloe.  
  
TAD   
Chloe, dear. You haven't been telling lies have you? Because in the end it's always going to be my word against yours.  
Clark grabs Tad by the letterman's jacket.  
  
CLARK   
Don't think you can get away with it Tad. You're not as smart as you think you are.  
  
Clark pushes him into his buddies and Tad tries to lunge back at Clark, but Julie steps in the way.  
  
JULIE   
Enough! That's it. We've got class.  
  
Tad raises his hands in surrender and smirks.  
  
TAD   
You're not worth it anyway. Come on, let's get out of here.  
  
They walk away and Clark sits back down.   
  
CHLOE   
Julie seems pretty upset. Fed up even. In fact, she didn't seem too happy at the coffee shop.  
  
CLARK   
She was running away from the group when I got there. And Heather was her little sister.  
  
CHLOE   
Maybe she just needs a little push to clear her conscious.  
  
CLARK   
Maybe.  
  
  
  
  
  
EXT: SMALLVILLE HIGHSCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY   
  
The school day has ended and everyone is going home. Tad walks up to Julie's locker as she puts her books away. Clark and Chloe watch from afar.  
  
TAD   
Okay, lets go.  
JULIE   
Just leave without me. I've got to meet with one of my teachers.  
  
TAD   
I don't think that's a good idea.  
  
JULIE   
Well, I don't care what you think.  
  
TAD   
Julie, don't be so difficult. You're just as guilty as me. You brought Heather into the group. Just remember that.  
  
Tad kisses Julie on the forward and she looks as if she's about to puke. He grabs a history book out of her locker and holds it in front of her.  
  
TAD   
Don't forget, we've got a quiz tomorrow.   
  
She grabs the book out of Tad's hand and he walks away. Julie seems flustered and throws the history book back into her locker and slams it shut. She walks down the hallway and Clark and Chloe stop her.  
  
JULIE   
God! What do you guys want?  
  
CHLOE   
We know the truth Julie. We know Tad and Brian killed Heather.  
  
JULIE   
I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
CHLOE   
Tad beat me up. He tried to rape me! To get me shut up.  
  
Julie looks both shocked and terrified.  
  
CLARK   
He's out of control and you know it. You're not a bad person Julie. I know you must be feeling a lot of guilt for knowing what you know.  
CHLOE   
Just come forward. Tad's the guy that's going to jail.  
  
JULIE   
You don't know that! You don't know the whole story.  
  
CHLOE   
Well then tell us, so we can help you. Don't you think Heather deserves some justice. Don't you think her killer should pay for what he did?  
  
Julie begins to break down, tears fall from her eyes and she can't wipe them away fast enough.  
  
CLARK   
You need to do the right thing. What if Tad kills someone else? Is your entire clique going to protect him? He's a killer. He needs to be stopped.  
  
JULIE   
That's just it. We all killed her.  
  
Clark and Chloe are expressionless for a moment. They stare at one another in complete horror.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
INT: LEX LUTHER'S MANSION - NIGHT   
  
Lionel Luther marches in on Lex practicing a game of pool. Lex ignores his father, sinks the six ball into the corner pocket. He takes aim at the seven, but his father picks up the cue ball before Lex can take a shot.  
  
LEX   
Do you mind? I was on a roll.  
  
LIONEL   
What do you think you're doing?  
  
LEX   
I'm trying to play some pool.  
Lionel stands there obviously containing the hostility Lex can see on his father's face. Lex sets his cue stick on the pool table, crosses his arms.  
  
LEX   
Let me guess, I've disappointed yet again. And yet again, I don't know what I've done.  
  
LIONEL   
Why are you asking questions about Evan Sullivan? Why do you seem to find this man so intriguing?  
  
LEX   
I'm just doing a little research father. Why do you care so much?  
  
LIONEL   
I want you to stop. I don't see a reason to do any sort of research on that man.  
  
LEX   
And why is that? What are you trying to hide?  
  
Lionel takes a few steps away from his son. Lex appears agitated by his father's avoidance.  
  
LIONEL   
Why are you being seen with Chloe Sullivan? She's teenager Lex. Alittle too young for you, don't you think?  
  
LEX   
She's Clark's friend. I was helping her out. But, you're still avoiding the question. What are you trying to hide?  
  
LIONEL   
Lex, you'll soon find that some things need to be hidden in order for your own survival.  
  
LEX   
What did you do father?  
  
LIONEL   
If you continue to pursue this. I will stop you.  
Lionel tosses the cue ball at Lex, who catches it. He then turns his back on his son and walks away. Lex squeezes his hand around the cue ball in frustration, slams it on the pool table.  
  
  
  
  
  
INT: SMALLVILLE HIGHSCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY   
  
Tad taunts a young freshmen girl then laughs as she runs away. He gets a hi-five from Brian and Brett. Melissa, Jensen, and Tabitha join in the laughter.  
  
Tad sees two policemen and the principle walking towards them and his laughter quickly subsides. The entire group glances at one another in fear. The two policemen face Tad and Brian, who looks absolutely terrified.  
  
POLICEMEN #1   
Tad Murray and Brian Speaker, you're under arrest for the murder of Heather Howell.  
  
They proceed to read them their rights and put them in handcuffs despite their protests. The rest of the group remains silent.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
Clark and Chloe witness the entire situation from across the hall. They see the principle motion to the rest of the group to follow him to his office. Clark watches Tad and Brian escorted out the school doors just as Julie walks through them.   
  
She doesn't acknowledge Tad's screams of revenge on her and keeps her head down until they have passed. She finally raises her head, looks over to Clark and Chloe for a moment then walks in the opposite direction. Pete comes up to the two of them and waits for an explanation.  
  
PETE   
So, tell me was that whole clique some meteor worshiping cult?  
  
CHLOE   
Nope.  
  
PETE   
Tad and Brian weren't affected by something contaminated by the meteorite?  
CLARK   
Nope.  
  
PETE   
Well then what?  
  
CLARK   
They were using the Big Brothers/Big Sisters program to recruit new members into their clique. Something that's been going on for a pretty long time.  
  
CHLOE   
The senior girls would tell their freshmen counterparts if they wanted in, then they needed to sleep with one of the senior guys in the group.  
  
PETE   
What? You're kidding?  
  
CLARK   
Things got out hand this time and they all agreed to just look the other way, in order to protect themselves.  
  
CHLOE   
Sometimes you don't the influence of a meteorite to commit evil acts.  
  
  
  
  
  
INT: THE TORCH NEWSROOM - NIGHT   
  
Chloe finishes typing up the story about Tad and his crew. Clark reads her finishing paragraph over her shoulder. She looks up at him to see what he thinks.  
  
CLARK   
Wow. That's really good. I think you've finally found that investigative piece you've always wanted.  
  
CHLOE   
With your help Clark. You should consider journalism in your future. I think you'd be great at it.  
CLARK   
Well, not as great as you.  
  
CHLOE   
Well, of course.  
  
Clark sits across from her and just smiles.  
  
CLARK   
You know, it's so weird how I thought that the meteorite was behind this. It just seemed like it had to be associated some way.  
  
CHLOE   
Maybe it's just too hard to believe that people we go to school with would do such an unspeakable act without the influence of something.  
  
CLARK   
I wish we could've saved Heather though. If we would've been at the park sooner, then maybe we would've heard something. Maybe she'd be alive.  
  
CHLOE   
Clark. We can't feel guilty for not knowing. You can't save everyone. It's not your job.  
  
CLARK   
But what if I could?  
  
CHLOE   
Could what? Save people's lives?   
  
Clark seems hesitant for a moment, thinking of what would happen if he told Chloe the truth about him. He opens his mouth to respond, but Lex walks into the Torch office. Chloe quickly stands up to greet him. She rushes over to him and Clark notices her enthusiasm.  
  
LEX   
Congratulations. I heard about what happened.  
  
CHLOE   
I told you I'd get him.  
  
LEX   
I know.  
CLARK   
I want to thank you Lex, for saving Chloe.  
  
LEX   
Well, Clark sometimes you can't be everywhere.  
  
CHLOE   
Lex, don't fuel his complex. He already thinks he should be everyone's superhero.  
  
Clark smiles at the two of them as they have a good laugh at her comment. Lex puts his hand on Chloe's shoulder. She seems shocked by the physical gesture.  
  
LEX   
Chloe, I'd like you to work for me. Part time of course.  
  
CHLOE   
Are you serious?  
  
LEX   
I was thinking about writing a book and I was hoping you'd help me.  
  
CHLOE   
But you could get way better writers than me.  
  
LEX   
I don't want any other writer but you. I trust you.  
  
Chloe playfully touches Lex's arm. Clark looks a bit jealous.  
  
CHLOE   
I'd love to. I'm done for the night. We could go get a cup of coffee and talk about it.  
  
LEX   
Well, if you and Clark aren't doing anything.  
  
CHLOE   
No. No. I'm free.  
  
Chloe grabs Lex's elbow and begins to escort him out the door. Clark does a double-take, his brow furrows.  
CLARK   
What about the paper? I mean, are you going to have enough time to do all this?  
  
CHLOE   
I think I can find the time for the guy that saved my life.  
  
Chloe stares in Lex's eyes and he smiles. The two of them walk out the door arm in arm and Clark follows them. Lex turns back.  
  
LEX   
Do you want to join us Clark?  
  
Clark looks over to Chloe, who's eyes plead with him not to go.  
  
CLARK   
No, I've got homework.   
  
LEX   
Are you sure?  
  
CLARK   
Yea. Oh, yea. I've got a lot of homework to do.  
  
CHLOE   
Alright. See you later Clark.  
  
Clark stands in the darkened hallway, watches with uncertainty at Lex and Chloe walking away arm in arm.   
  
  
  
FADE OUT.... 


End file.
